<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College Professor/Student AU by Kelticmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758544">College Professor/Student AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon'>Kelticmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheith AU Twitter threads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Keith (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), M/M, Professor Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is a young college professor. Keith is one of his students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheith AU Twitter threads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shiro is 30-35 at the start of this while Keith is 20.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro doesn't really know what it is that draws his attention to the younger man that first month he has him in his classes, but he can't seem to stop looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As far as students go, Keith Daibazaal is pretty ordinary; if a little quiet and withdrawn perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">However, it becomes clear within a month that Keith is anything but ordinary.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro only sees Keith around campus on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Keith always looks visibly exhausted when he comes to class, even though the class isn't until noon. He often hands in homework that isn't completed so of course he doesn't do very well on tests. He'd suspect partying and such were it not for the fact that Keith keeps to himself and only talks to one of the campus TAs, a young law student named Lotor. He tries to participate in class and seems to know the material, but its clear he needs some extra help.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Its not that complicated, Takashi."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro's having dinner in his office with his fiance, Adam one night two weeks into the school term.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I have him in one of my classes too. He just lazy and disrespectful. Mommy and Daddy are probably paying for his college so he thinks he doesn't have to do any work."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"If that were true, than why does he even come to class? Why does he try so hard on the tests? That's a lot of effort for someone who doesn't care."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How should I know? I don't have time to think about why spoiled kids behave the way they do. If he can't respect me enough to look me in the eyes when I talk to him or stop rocking in his chair when I tell him to then why should I respect him."</span>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro walks away before they get in another fight. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Ever since Shiro's right hand was diagnosed with a tumor that forced it to be amputated, he and Adam have been fighting more and more. All through his chemo and after they finally amputated his hand, their relationship seemed to change. Not only have their opinions been clashing more but after Shiro's hand was amputated, Adam's been treating Shiro like a fragile doll. He's become so overbearing that Shiro's starting to feel smothered. He has a prosthetic now courtesy of his lifelong friend Matt and his family and he kinda likes his new white hair. Its not perfect, but he's adjusting. Adam doesn't seem to be, so they argue. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro doesn't want to be coddled, he just wants someone to believe in him.<br/></span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
  <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He can't help but wonder if maybe Keith needs that too. Whatever it is, Shiro knows in his heart that more is going on than Adam is giving Keith credit for</span>.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The following Thursday, Shiro has Keith stay after class after he bombed a test on Tuesday that Shiro could tell was due to exhaustion. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Is everything ok on your end?" Shiro asks. "I understand if you don't want to answer, but I can tell you aren't doing this on purpose."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks at the floor.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I... I don't know... I'm trying but..." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He trails off nervously with his arms crossed like he doesn't know how to explain what the issue is.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Is it a complicated issue?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods silently.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My brother explains it better." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks at him curiously. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Brother?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"He works here. He helps me register and stuff. Applications and forms confuse me." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">A light bulb goes on. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"He's a TA, right?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith nods.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"May I ask him about this? I'm serious. I really want to help you, but I'm not allowed to talk about this with him without your permission." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"He explains it better."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro thanks Keith and sends him on his way.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>~</p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He approaches Lotor that afternoon in the office and tells him about the conversation with Keith. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My brother works to pay his way through college. As an employee, I get a discount and reimbursed when he passes and we carpool to campus on Tuesdays and Thursdays. However, my brother does not like to feel like a burden so he insists on paying me back as well as buying his own clothes and such. It is however why he does not live on campus." </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Where's he living then?" </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"For the most part, on my couch. My apartment is not big, but he knows what is mine will always be his if he has need of it. Sadly, as I mentioned before, he does not like to be a burden so occasionally he will sleep in his van at a nearby truck stop."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Where are your parents if you don't mind my asking."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "It... is complicated..."</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How so?" </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My brother is unwelcome in our parents' house. They disowned him when he was 16."<br/></span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's mouth drops open.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Your parents disowned him when he was 16?! Why?!" </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor crosses his arms over his chest.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Evidently he is not the son they wished him to be. Cannot have a son who prefers the company of other men after all. What will the neighbors think?"</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's face becomes a storm cloud. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"They disowned him for being gay?" </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor nods. </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"But you didn't." </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I was not going to abandon my brother. If they do not wish him in their lives, that is on them." </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro smiles at that in spite of his outrage.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How many years apart are you?" </span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"About 5 years." </span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm glad he has you." </span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"As am I. All things considered, it is better this way. Our parents are the reason Keith fears himself a burden. Him preferring the company of other men was just one more "burden" than they wished to handle."</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What's the other?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My brother is on the Spectrum. Autism to be exact."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "He has Autism?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Yes." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Another light bulb goes on. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That explains a lot."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks at Lotor. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Is that why he's having so many problems understanding my lessons?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor nods. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Growing up I often had to assist him with homework and such. He is extremely intelligent, but often he has questions that he's afraid to ask."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Such as?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Keith does not comprehend words the way you and I would. Sometimes he has to have what is said to him worded differently to understand. Or if he's given an instruction with a double meaning; often times his interpretation is different from what the teacher meant."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1mlwlqe r-18u37iz r-18kxxzh r-1h0z5md">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"So he needs to ask clarifying questions, but he's afraid to because he doesn't want to sound stupid," Shiro concludes.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Or hold up the class in order to ask them," Lotor hammers the nail. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro sits back in his chair, his mind racing. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Ok... Ok..."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro thinks for a moment.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Is Keith's autism on his medical record?" </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It is on his physical." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro grabs a piece of paper and pen off Lotor's desk and starts writing.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Does the office know you're handling his office stuff?" </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Indeed. He picks the classes and such, I merely fill out the forms."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Ok, take his physical down to disability services on level one. Ask for Coran and have him give you the first form number I'm writing here. Fill that out and get Keith in the system. They're required by law to make accommodations for him. When you hand the form to Coran, explain the situation to him. He'll get Keith in today. When you're done there, go down to financial aid and student housing and fill out the second form I'm writing here. This college has a scholarship specifically for people on the Spectrum. Show them Keith's physical for proof. They'll immediately start looking to get him housed in either a dorm or one of the on-campus apartments. In the meantime, see if he's willing to meet with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays after classes for tutoring." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor looks at Shiro. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I will do this. Thank you."<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As Shiro walks back to his car late that afternoon, he remembers his conversation with Adam and frowns. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Throughout his entire drive home, Shiro thinks about it while glancing at his engagement ring every so often. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">By the time he gets home, he's made his decision.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam isn't home when Shiro gets there since he teaches an evening class on Thursdays. Shiro unlocks the door to the apartment, immediately finds a box, and starts throwing his stuff in it. The apartment was Adam's already so Shiro doesn't have much to pack. Once he's done getting his stuff, he starts putting his clothes in suitcases. Once everything is packed, he takes them to his car. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As he grabs his final bag from the bedroom, he hears Adam get home. He's sitting on the couch when Shiro walks into the living room with his bag.<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He sets the bag down by the door before walking over and dropping his ring on the coffee table. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"We're done." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam looks at the ring in shock then looks at Shiro. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I found out why Keith's having problems in class and why he always looks so exhausted. Also, you're an asshole."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam rolls his eyes. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Was that last part really necessary?" </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Apparently it is." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What's wrong? Did his mommy and daddy pay you a visit?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "No. Unlike you, I actually give a shit about my students. I talked to him today and he sent me to his TA brother to explain the situation."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"So he's mooching off his brother as well as mommy and daddy?" Adam remarks as he stands to walk away.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "There is no mommy and daddy, you pretentious bastard! They disowned him when he was 16 for being gay! His brother's the only reason he isn't sleeping in his van!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam looks at Shiro as if he told him Keith's an alien (I couldn't resist...).</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Wait, what?" </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You heard me. He was disowned for being gay." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">For the first time since term started, Adam actually looks like he has sympathy for Keith. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Oh..."<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Wanna know what else I found out? He has autism. That's why he won't look you in the eyes and has problems finishing his assignments. He literally has problems comprehending what you're teaching but is too afraid to ask questions for fear of sounding stupid."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I... didn't know..." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Of course you don't. You were too busy writing him off as lazy and disrespectful." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam comes back to himself a bit. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Now hang on, Takashi. He could have just as easily told me this himself."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Were you not listening? He sent me to his brother because he doesn't know how to explain the situation. Besides, if you don't give a shit about whether or not he's passing your class, why should he tell you." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's expression darkens as he continues.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How many students have you failed because you were too lazy to make an effort to help them? How many students did you write off as spoiled without making sure they weren't an eviction notice away from being homeless? How many students have you assumed was uninterested and disrespectful without making sure they were actually understanding your lessons and not too scared to ask you questions? How many, Adam?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Adam's silence tells him everything.</span>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Like I said, we're done. I could have lived with you coddling me for my hand and whatnot because I know it comes from a place of love but this? You didn't even try. We're not a big college like the universities; our class sizes are small enough to make the effort."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro picks up his bag and walks to the door. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Good bye, Adam." </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's about halfway to Matt's when it hits him that he just broke up with the man he had been planning to marry. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That's how he shows up at Matt's house in tears. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Mind if I crash on your couch?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt immediately brings him in and sits him on the sofa while his teen genius sister Pidge disappears and reappears with a package of oreos, a tub of ice cream, and a blanket.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Thanks," Shiro tells them.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "You know you're always welcome here, Shiro," Matt assures him.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Pidge adjusts her glasses.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't leave sooner." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt looks at her in exasperation.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Seriously Pidge?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What?! I'm just stating facts. Their relationship has been slowly dying for the past year. Just shoot the damn horse already and move on with life."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Still, you could be a little more considerate. Up until that point, Shiro had every intention of marrying his person."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I'm not saying he shouldn't be upset because yeah this sucks, I'm just saying he deserves better."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Like I told Adam, I could deal with the coddling because I know he only did it because he cared. But I draw the line at not even giving students a chance. It wasn't hard for me to find out what I did about this student. He just didn't care enough to try."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Just focus on helping that student," Pidge advises. "You'll be fine." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You're welcome to stay here until you find a place," Matt tells him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>~</p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The following Monday, Shiro learns Keith has not only been approved for the scholarship but he's been placed in a dorm for the time being. When the school year ends, he'll be placed in an on-campus apartment. He and Shiro start meeting every Tuesday and Thursday evening for extra tutoring. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">B</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">y the end of fall term, Keith's GPA is one of the highest in his class.<br/></span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">In fact, he passes both of his classes with a B. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Winter term comes and because Keith isn't working so much, he decides to take 4 classes. Shiro has him again for another of the classes he teaches. He still works on weekends because he likes having the extra money for emergencies. Shiro notices in addition to Allura from Disability Services acting as an in-class translator when she's available, Keith has also made at least one friend, possibly two. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Two guys have been sitting with Keith in class and Shiro sees Keith hanging out with them more on campus.<br/></span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">A big guy with an orange headband named Hunk has been explaining things to Keith when he gets questions in class while a tall, skinny guy named Lance who apparently gives zero fucks about sounding stupid will actively ask questions Shiro knows for a fact are from Keith.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">With Shiro still seeing Keith every so often for tests and tutoring, Keith easily passes all of his classes. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">At the end of May, Keith is moved to an on-campus apartment so he can remain on campus for Summer term. Both his friends head home for the summer so even though he isn't in any of Shiro's summer classes, Keith still regularly drops by Shiro's office just to talk. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Its during summer term that Shiro starts to realize they have a lot in common.<br/></span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They both like to ride dirt bikes, they both like astronomy, they both have cats they both sucked at naming (Shiro's is a solid black cat and Keith's is a red tabby named Black and Red respectively), and they both have brothers (though Shiro's is younger).</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Around the start of Keith's second year that Shiro notices how attractive Keith is. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith's in another of Shiro's classes and their tutoring sessions have resumed, though now they're in Shiro's office and every so often, Shiro's apartment. He notices the way Keith looks at him when he thinks Shiro isn't looking and how quickly Keith blushes and looks away when he thinks he's been caught. The more time they spend together, the more Shiro finds himself growing attracted to the younger man. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro tries to keep the relationship professional, but he can feel the heat building between them and he's only so strong.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Its at one of the rare sessions at Shiro's apartment that the heat reaches a breaking point with a single drop of a pencil.<br/></span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Their hands land on one another as they reach for it at the same time. Their eyes meet and Shiro can feel the air around them change. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">For a few seconds, the heat builds as they hold each other's gaze; Shiro noticing how the light makes Keith's eyes look like a dark purple color.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They lean in and their lips meet briefly for the first time. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro swears he sees fireworks in that brief touch of their lips. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They pull back for a second before they pull each other in again. The heat explodes as the kiss sets fire to Shiro's blood like he's never felt before. </span>
    </p>
    <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Next thing he knows, Keith's straddling his lap as the kiss becomes more heated. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Its intoxicating in a way Shiro's never felt before with anyone. He doesn't want to stop and it doesn't seem like Keith wants to either. </span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They're both panting for air when they pull away again. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Wow..." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro breathes as their foreheads press together. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Yeah..." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">There's a look of insecurity that crosses Keith's face then that Shiro immediately hates.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Is... is this ok?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The question is so tentative. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I mean... I'm single... and I won't say I'm not interested since clearly I am... but you're one of my students." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith raises an eyebrow at that.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"So? Its not like you're a high school teacher dating his student. You're my college professor and we're both adults."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "True." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Honestly, I was more concerned about my autism." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Now its Shiro's turn to be confused.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What about it?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith shrugs and looks away, which Shiro has noticed he does when something is too complicated to explain. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Then it hits him. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Are you afraid you'll be a burden to me?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith bites his lip and hesitates before nodding.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You already do so much for me, and..." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro remembers what Lotor said about their parents viewing his autism as a burden and it makes his heart ache. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro gently caresses the younger man's face with his hand and guides it back to look at him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "You are <strong>not</strong> a burden. You will <em><strong>never</strong> </em>be a burden to me. Do you understand?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith smiles and leans into Shiro's hand. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That's all the convincing Shiro needs to devour Keith's lips once more. Shiro feels Keith's tongue against his lips as they kiss and immediately opens up for him. Shiro slips his left hand under Keith's tshirt and across Keith's skin. Keith inhales sharply and unbuttons Shiro's button down shirt. He moves his hands across Shiro's broad chest, drawing a sharp breath and a groan from him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As Keith slips his hand under Shiro's shirt to push it off his shoulders, his hand hits the top of Shiro's prosthetic and now its Shiro's turn to get anxious as Keith pauses to look. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks up at Shiro inquisitively. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That's my prosthetic..."<br/></span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Can I see it?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro nods and Keith pushes the shirt the rest of the way off to look at it.<br/></span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith runs his hand down Shiro's shoulder to where the prosthetic sock begins. His hand continues it's path down the arm and he picks up the hand in his own. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You can move it like your other one, right?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro answers by turning it palm up and moving the fingers.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It can feel too. Kinda... Its like feeling things through a glove." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I've never seen a prosthetic like it." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Its sorta the first of its kind." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks at him curiously. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro shrugs.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"The perks of being friends with a whole family of scientists. They built me a new hand after..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro trails off. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith turns his head to the side quizzically. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"After?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks at him for a moment before answering. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My right hand developed a tumor on the wrist. After shrinking it with chemo, it was amputated."<br/></span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"So your friends built you a new one." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro nods. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How does it work though?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro thinks for a moment. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Have you ever heard of a cochlear implant?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Yes. Its that implant that lets deaf people hear right?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"More or less. Well, its kinda like that."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Cool!" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro laughs and feels his nervousness disappear. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You're the first one other than me and the people who made it who thinks so. Adam thought it was weird." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Adam?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My ex-fiancé." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith blinks. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You had a fiancé?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro nods.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Adam... was he that other professor I had that I sometimes saw you eating dinner with in your office?" </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">S</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">hiro nods. </span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Was I the reason you broke up?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro looks up at him suddenly and there's the insecure look in his eyes again. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What?! No! Why would you think that?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks down at his hands. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I heard you guys arguing about me in your office once... then after you started tutoring me, I didn't see you together anymore. So I wondered..." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro lets out a breath through his nose and nudges Keith's chin enough to have him look up at Shiro.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Adam and I were having problems long before that. Since my hand was amputated in fact. After my hand was amputated, I wanted to try to live as normal a life as possible. When my friend and his family came to me with the prosthetic I immediately accepted. Adam had a different opinion of it. He didn't like that I put so much trust in my friend and his family. He said it was risky for me to play guinea pig for an untested prosthetic."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "He wasn't wrong." </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro can tell by Keith's expression he was simply stating an observation, not an opinion.<br/></span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I know, which is why I tried to make it work for as long as I did even after deciding to get the prosthetic. I knew he was trying to take care of me. My point is, the deal breaker wasn't the argument about you, it was his disinterest in helping his students. I pride myself in not failing a student who shows up and tries and I could see you were trying. He wasn't willing to even acknowledge the effort you were making." </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"If he changed, would you get back with him?" </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
      <p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro shakes his head.<br/></span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"No. Like I said, the relationship was already failing for a long time. I did love him once and I'm grateful he stuck by me through my chemo and what not, but I'm a different person than I was before."</span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith gives him a reassured smile.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He kisses the palm of Shiro's prosthetic tenderly before leaning in and brushing their lips together again. </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"His loss." </span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro grunts his agreement and kisses him back as he buries the fingers of the prosthetic in Keith's hair.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> The fire reignites in Shiro's veins as Keith's hands move across his chest. </span>
          </p>
          <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He gently caresses Shiro's nipples with his thumbs, drawing a low moan from Shiro. He lifts Keith's shirt with his left hand so that its bunched up under his chin and ghosts his hand across Keith's chest. He gently rolls one of Keith's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making Keith break their kiss to take a shuttering breath. Keith closes his eyes and grinds against Shiro's lap as he repeats the motion; drawing more shuttery breaths from him. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro moves his mouth to the other nipple. He swirls his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth to suck on. Keith gasps and whimpers as he starts squirming more in Shiro's lap. Shiro wraps his right arm around Keith to keep him in place and continues both motions.</span></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks up at Keith's face and groans as he gets harder at the sounds Keith's making in addition to his facial expression. </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He moves his left hand down to Keith's pants to feel him through his pants. Keith pulls Shiro's face up and to his lips and kisses him hard. His hands immediately unbutton Shiro's pants and slip inside. The moment his hand grazes Shiro's cock, Shiro groans into Keith's lips. Keith wastes no time pulling it out and stroking it while delving into Shiro's mouth again with his tongue. Shiro does the same with Keith's cock and they both feel their pleasure coiling in their chest as their tongues dance. </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro breaks the kiss to take Keith's nipple into his mouth again. Keith's whimpering and bucking so much, he can't focus enough on stroking Shiro.<br/></span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hold on to me..." </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's breathe is hot against Keith's skin as his right hand moves to stroke both of their dicks at once while the other resumes rolling Keith's other nipple. </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith's hands grip Shiro in a way Shiro knows will leave scratches as he moans and bucks into Shiro's strokes.</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I... I'm gonna..."</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "That's it, baby, That's it! Cum for me!" </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith cries out as he cums. </span>
            </p>
            <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro hits his own release soon after and doesn't let up his movements until Keith's dick has softened again and Keith all but slumps against Shiro while gasping for breath. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro holds Keith steady as he reaches for the tissues on his coffee table to clean them both up. Once he's finished, he wraps his arms around Keith and holds him as they both come down.</span></p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Wow..." Keith gasps. </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Same."</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith remains boneless against Shiro even after his breathing has evened out. Shiro looks down and sees he's still awake, albeit a little tired. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You know, usually I take people out on a date BEFORE doing something like this."</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith snorts. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Fuck dating norms."</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro chuckles. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Still, let me take you out to dinner sometime."</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Sounds good to me." </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That's how Shiro starts dating one of his students.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
              <p>~</p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They agree to be professional in class and around campus and even though neither of them is ashamed of their relationship, they're still keeping it on the down-low for now; at least until Winter/Spring term when Keith won't be Shiro's student anymore.</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                <p></p>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro does agree to let Keith tell Lotor, which is how he ends up getting an impressive shovel talk one morning. </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My feelings of your relationship is irrelevant, though I do approve. You have always been good to my brother and so long as you remain such, we will have no issues. My brother is the most loving person on the planet and deserves to be treated such. That said, should your intentions prove less than virtuous, authorities will fail to locate your dead body."<br/></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor then gives Shiro a few date suggestions. </span>
                </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Typical date locations such as movies and restaurants would not be wise, given his sensitivity to visual and auditory stimulation." </span>
                </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Right, too much noise and such."</span>
                </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Indeed. If you wish to see a movie or have dinner together, I would suggest something in one of your apartments. You both also seem to enjoy riding dirt bikes and looking at stars." </span>
                </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro nods. </span>
                </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Honestly, that sounds more romantic anyway."<br/></span>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Nothing really changes. </span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Monday through Thursday, Keith attends his classes while Shiro teaches his. He still tutors Keith those afternoons and Keith still works weekends. Thursday nights become their date nights and Friday nights become their personal time together. </span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Usually their dates comprise of dinner at one of their apartments (courtesy of Keith's friend Hunk who they eventually tell because Keith trusts him) and a movie they end up missing most of because they end up making out about halfway through the movie. Every now and then, they go to a planetarium or just go stargazing. They eventually tell Matt and his family as well as Keith's friend Lance and Allura, who Shiro is also friends with, after swearing them to secrecy which they all respect.<br/></span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro and Keith are still very intimate together. It takes getting interrupted several times by their cats (depending on whose apartment they're at) for them to remember to feed said cat the moment they get home so they'll be in a food coma the rest of the night. Keith is easily the best boyfriend Shiro's ever had which translates to A.M.A.Z.I.N.G sex. Everything Keith does, he does passionately with his whole being. No lover has ever set fire to Shiro's veins the way Keith does with a simple kiss.</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The Fall term feels like it flies by and before he knows it it's December. Finals week comes and Keith takes his finals in disability services with Allura while Shiro monitors the other students. Keith's are spread out over the week so he doesn't get overstimulated from stress.</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Winter Break, Shiro and Keith spend more time together to try to maintain a routine. Shiro introduces Keith to the Holts and he and Pidge end up getting along like a house on fire. Shiro invites Keith and Lotor to Allura's annual Christmas party and Keith invites Hunk and Lance.</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Winter term starts and Keith starts taking classes with another professor so Shiro doesn't get in trouble for their relationship. Even though that's really the only rule the campus has for their relationship, they still keep their relationship behind closed doors to be safe. If they have a tryst on campus, its in Shiro's office with the doors locked to avoid the security cameras. The only classrooms that don't have cameras in and around them are the portable classrooms but they typically have two classes in the same portable divided by a thin wall. They're often reserved classes that can't meet in their usual spot for whatever reason. </span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Toward the end of January, a pipe bursts over Shiro's classroom that floods the room.</span>
          </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">While Shiro will admit the humor of him walking in the following morning to be met with a wall of water upon opening the door, he found it significantly less funny when he had to walk across the freezing campus soaking wet to report it to the office. He will admit he's mildly impressed by the integrity of the doors and windows and his near drowning was worth it to see Allura nearly piss herself laughing when he told her about it while looking like a half frozen drowned cat.<br/></span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That's how Shiro ends up having his classes moved to one such portable. </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">One night after his class leaves, Keith slips inside the classroom without being seen. Shiro can't help the warm smile that pulls at his lips. </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Keith, how was class today?"</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith shuts the door firmly behind him before walking over and slumping into one of the desks. He rests his head on the desk and grumbles incoherently. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro chuckles.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "That bad?" </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith just nods. Keith keeps his head cradled in his arms as he turns it to Shiro. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Any idea when you'll be back in your usual classroom?" </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"They're saying mid-February." </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith shoots Shiro a mischievous look.</span>
              </p>
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro raises an eyebrow as Keith stands and walks over to where Shiro sits at his desk.<br/></span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You know, we have an opportunity here we've never had before." </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith reaches the desk. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"We're in one of the few spots on campus without cameras in the classrooms." </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He leans over the desk. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Who knows when we'll get another opportunity like this?"</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro maintains an impressive poker face as he sets down his pen and removes his glasses.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Need I remind you there's a class in the next room and these walls aren't very thick?" </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith rounds the desk. </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"And?" </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith steps between the desk and Shiro's chair and Shiro instinctively rolls back just a little. Keith pushes the armrests up before straddling Shiro's lap. Keith tugs gently on Shiro's tie and pulls him into a kiss.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "We'll have to be quiet..." Shiro protests weakly as he kisses Keith back, his hands already moving over Keith's body.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Is that a yes?" </span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
              <p>
                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro breaks the kiss to trail his lips down to the base of Keith's neck.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm not the one who tends to get a little loud," Shiro breathes into Keith's skin as he gently slips his hand under Keith's T-shirt. </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Please, Professor." </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro takes a sharp intake of breath at the use of his title. </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith notices and pulls back enough to look at him.</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You like that, don't you?" </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith pauses before adding. </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"<em>Professor</em>." </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro does it again and can already feel himself getting hard. </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You're playing with fire, Keith."</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Did I ever give you the impression I was afraid to burn?"</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro growls softly and pulls Keith into a kiss as all his restraint goes out the window. </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You have to be quiet; ok?" </span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro trails his lips back down to Keith's neck as his left hand caresses Keith's chest. Keith is already gasping softly and grinding into Shiro's lap.</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                <p></p>
                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Professor..." </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro pulls away enough to look at Keith's face.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I mean it, Keith. You can't utter a single sound louder than a whisper or gasp. We'll keep doing this as long as you can keep quiet, but if you make any sound at all; I'll stop. Do you understand?"</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Please, Professor..."</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro pulls Keith into another heated kiss.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Their tongues dance as their hands roam each other's body. Shiro loosens his tie a little so he can remove it. </span>
                  </p>
                  <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith breaks their kiss and shoots Shiro a look that goes straight to his dick. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith slowly unbuttons Shiro's shirt. As Keith moves down Shiro's body, he plants kisses all down Shiro's sternum. He kisses his way to Shiro's nipple and takes it into his mouth. Shiro groans softly as Keith licks and sucks and nibbles at it. After a few minutes, he continues his path down Shiro's abs until he's kneeling on the floor. He shoots Shiro another look when he sees Shiro was undoing his belt the whole time.</span></p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "You're eager for me to have your dick in my mouth, aren't you, <em>Professor</em>?"<br/></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro growls lightly down at him.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "You want that extra credit, don't you?" </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">If Keith wants to be the naughty student seducing his professor, he doesn't have an issue being the professor that's being seduced.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith pulls out Shiro's dick and licks a slow stripe up the underside of it, earning him a shutter from Shiro. He repeats the motion a few more times, drawing a shutter and a silent moan as he does. That moan turns into a silent gasp when Keith takes the head into his mouth. Keith runs his tongue over the slit of Shiro's cock and Shiro has to press the back of his hand into his mouth to keep himself from breaking his own rule. Keith make a noise of approval as he does it again two more times before taking Shiro all the way down to the base. Shiro muffles a moan against his hand as Keith works Shiro's cock in and out of his mouth, every so often licking the precum out of the slit.</span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> After a few minutes, Shiro puts his hand on Keith's head. Keith knows the wordless signal and pulls off to look at him.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "That's enough."<br/></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro moves his hand under Keith's chin.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Stand for me." </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith does and Shiro immediately stands up and presses him against the desk. He captures Keith's lips and slips his tongue into the younger man's mouth. His hands hike Keith's shirt above his pecks drawing a sharp breath from Keith. Shiro moves his right arm around Keith as his left hand moves down to Keith's nipple to roll it between his thumb and forefinger. Keith moans softly into Shiro's mouth. Shiro slips a thigh between Keith's legs and revels in the sharp intake of breath he gets. He breaks the kiss to move his lips to give special attention to each of Keith's nipples. Keith grips Shiro's arms and bites his lip in an effort to stay quiet.<br/></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro didn't expect this to be the turn on it is. </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He can feel the tension in Keith's body as he resists the urge to moan and the knowledge goes straight to his dick. </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro continues his assault on Keith's nipples; Keith whimpering and squirming as he grinds himself against Shiro's legs. After a few minutes, he blazes a trail down Keith's abs, unbuttoning the younger man's pants as he does. </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> He looks Keith in the eye as he pulls out Keith's dick and takes it into his mouth. </span>
                  </p>
                  <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">To Shiro, there's a special kind of pleasure he gets from going down on Keith. His dick in Shiro's mouth, his hand buried in Shiro's hair and tugging as Shiro keeps him right at the edge of pleasure Keith likes. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith likes the feeling of being pleasured a little more than he likes cumming (so long as you don't refuse to let him cum when the need hits). Shiro has learned exactly how to please Keith so that he stays right at that sweet spot right before the need to cum becomes too much. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro moves grabs handfuls of Keith's ass as he sucks. </span></p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When he starts to taste precum, he pulls off completely. </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro stands up and pulls Keith into another fiery kiss. He breaks the kiss to pull Keith's shirt off. </span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Turn around," he breathes into Keith's lips.<br/></span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith does what he's told and Shiro immediately presses himself flush against Keith's back. He slides his left hand down Keith's abs while the right one slides up to Keith's chest and shoulders drawing a shiver of pleasure from the younger man that makes Shiro moan softly as he presses a gentle kiss into Keith's shoulder.</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Those tutoring sessions really paid off; didn't they?"</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He reaches his right hand into his briefcase and pulls out a small bottle of lube. </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of doing this exact thing.<br/></span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Please, Professor..." </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro nibbles Keith's ear as he responds. </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Is there something you need?" </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You... In me." </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro chuckles.</span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> He presses his hand against Keith's back and Keith instinctively bends over the desk. As Shiro pushes Keith's pants down a little more, he puts the lube in his back pocket and decides to tease Keith a little bit. Shiro slides his hand up Keith's back as he kneels down behind Keith. He moves both hands to Keith's as and spreads them. Keith gasps silently as Shiro slides his tongue across the younger man's hole. Shiro laves at the hole a few more times before pushing his tongue in. He can feel the tension in Keith's body as he resists the urge to moan out loud and it makes Shiro pre-cum in his pants.<br/></span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Please Professor..." </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro smirks up at the plea. </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Something wrong?" </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I need more..." </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro kisses his way back up Keith's body until he's flush against his back with his mouth next to Keith's ear.</span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "You need to be specific, Keith. Tell me what you want." </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"More of you."</span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro lubes up his finger and teases it on the entrance of Keith's hole drawing another sharp intake of breath. He pushes the finger in and watches Keith's mouth drop open in a silent gasp. Once he feels Keith adjust, Shiro works the finger in and out of him slowly. He adds more lube before adding a second finger. The only sound other than Keith's soft gasps and pants and the sound of the teacher talking in the room next door is a quiet squelch as Shiro fingers Keith open.</span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Professor..." </span>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro shutters at the title.</span>
                  </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He leans his mouth next to Keith's ear. </span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Say it, Keith. What do you want from your Professor?"</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> It takes Keith a moment to answer as Shiro brushes his prostate and Keith stops himself at the last second from crying out.</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Fuck me, Professor..." he almost whimpers.</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro withdraws his fingers, drawing a whimper from Keith. As Shiro preps his dick, he thinks for a moment after noticing Keith's near slip-up. He lines himself up with Keith's hole as he leans flush against his lover's back until his mouth is next to Keith's ear.</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Do you want me to help you stay quiet?" </span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods.</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I'm going to cover your mouth; ok?" </span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When Keith nods his consent, Shiro puts his left hand over Keith's mouth.</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Is this ok?"</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods again.</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "You still can't moan too loud." </span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Before Keith can respond, Shiro hilts himself in a single thrust. Keith moans softly against Shiro's hand at it. Shiro positions his hand carefully so Keith can breathe through his nose before pulling out and thrusting in again hard.</span>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> He repeats the action over and over, his hand muffling more of Keith's moans.<br/></span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That's it. You like that, don't you." Shiro breathes into Keith's ear. "You like having your professor fuck you over his desk; don't you?." </span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith's muffled moans are getting faster. </span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                    <p>
                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"And you take me so well. You really wanted that extra credit? You feel so good."</span>
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro can feel his own pleasure mounting as he takes Keith's dick into his hand and starts pumping. </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Does that feel good? Is your Professor giving you what you need?" </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods.</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Look at you... so good for your Professor..."</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's getting close and he can tell by Keith's frantic soft moans that he is too.<br/></span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You want your Professor to cum inside you, don't you? You want me to fill you with my cum?"</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro hears a muffled "Please, Professor" and its enough to push him over the edge.</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro presses his mouth against Keith's shoulder to keep himself quiet as their orgasms hit them at the same time.</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro keeps thrusting until both their orgasms end and they collapse boneless on the desk panting. </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The entire time, the teacher continued their lecture uninterrupted and unaware of the shenanigans taking place in the room next door.</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> When he catches his breath, Shiro presses a kiss into Keith's shoulder.</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"God, I love you Keith..." </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith tenses. </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You mean it? </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">You're not just saying that because of the sex, right?" </span></p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He sounds so insecure Shiro looks at him. </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Of course I mean it." </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">S</span>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">hiro remembers. </span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Has no one ever told you they loved you and meant it?"</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Other than my brother, no. My parents would sometimes, but they always took it back if I did live up to their expectations which were sky high. Even after I wasn't living with them anymore... People talk; you know?"</span>
                      </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro holds Keith tighter.</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I promise you, Keith. I mean it. I'm not just saying that to fuck you. I mean, I love being intimate with you, but I also love just being with you. I love seeing you on campus and I love talking to you and having you in my arms like this. I love how easy it is to talk to you and how good you are. You're such a good person Keith and you have such a big heart. How could I <strong>not</strong> love you?" </span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith snuggles back into Shiro's arms. </span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Ok."<br/></span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                          <p>
                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro presses a kiss into Keith's lips before pulling out of him. He quickly grabs tissues from his bag and cleans them both up before they help each other get dressed. Keith helps Shiro with his tie then uses it to pull Shiro in for a kiss. </span>
                          </p>
                        </div>
                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                          <p>
                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I love you too," Keith breathes.</span>
                          </p>
                        </div>
                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith pulls away. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"We should leave separately," he tells Shiro. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks at him a little puzzled. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Why? There are no cameras or anything?" </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I know, its just..."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith looks away for a moment before looking back at Shiro.</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Its just in case."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro is still confused but agrees. When Keith leaves, he frowns. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That's the first indication Shiro gets that something's amiss.</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The next comes a few weeks later while snuggling in a chair at Keith's apartment with Keith sitting sideways across Shiro's lap as they watch the sunset. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"H...Hey Shiro?" </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hmm?"</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith hesitates a moment.</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I... think we should keep the more romantic parts of our relationship off campus for a while..."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro looks down at him. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Why? Did something happen?" </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith snuggles deeper into Shiro's arms. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I just... I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's confusion must show on his face because Keith continues before he can ask. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You're a great professor with a great reputation... I don't want you to lose that if you're caught with a student."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro connects the dots. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Keith, we're consenting adults."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That's not how they'll see it the minute they find out I have autism." </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks at Keith sadly. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Keith, we've been through this..." </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You don't understand..." </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro sighs. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Please... help me understand." </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith is silent for a moment.</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"A lot of the time, the first thing people think when they hear "autism" is mentally disabled or the R word. So when they hear a person has autism, the first thing they think is that they're mentally disabled or the R word."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"But you're not."</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "No shit, really?!" </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith immediately realizes he snapped at Shiro and looks down.</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Sorry..." </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro waits for Keith to continue.</span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Many of us on the Spectrum actually are, but just as many aren't. The problem is not enough people know that its possible to be on the Spectrum and not be the R word. So if people find out you're with me, they won't see two consenting adults in a relationship. They'll see a college professor assaulting a mentally disabled person." </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How do you know?" </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks at him. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How do you think my parents found out I was gay?"<br/></span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro gasps, but waits for Keith to continue. </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "When I was 16 I had a boyfriend. I grew up with him so we were pretty good friends by that point. He knew I wasn't mentally disabled too. Well, one day we were caught kissing. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He was expelled for "misconduct". No amount of me telling them I'm not mentally disabled and that I was a willing participant would make them reverse it." </span></p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That's terrible!" </span>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                            <p>
                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That was a slap on the wrist compared to what the school wanted to happen to him. That's how my parents found out. The school wanted them to press charges. They didn't. They both knew I was a willing participant. Even if I had been sexually assaulted, I doubt they would have even then. They would told me I deserved it for being a..."<br/></span>
                            </p>
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith stops himself. </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn't need to fill in the blank. </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"They only cared that I was caught kissing another guy. That night, they disowned me and kicked me out of their house. That's also when I dropped out of high school." </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You dropped out?" </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods.</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I could have gone back and James told me he didn't blame me for what happened, but it felt unfair." </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro tightens his hold on Keith.</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I'm guessing you got your GED?" </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods.</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My point is, I got lucky that time. I don't want to risk another boyfriend's life to being ruined because of me." </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro hugs Keith again.</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "What brought this on?"</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith sighs. </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Some of the other students have been talking." </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro frowns. </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What are they saying?"</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Its nothing I'm not used to. They like to throw the R word around a lot. I think they're jealous of the extra time I spend with you. Thing is, right now they're only talking like I'm getting unfair attention for being disabled. If just one of them were to see us... I don't want another boyfriend's life to be ruined because of me." </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro sighs. </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Alright. If it makes you feel better, we'll keep our relationship completely professional on campus for a while." </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith gives him an appreciative smile.</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro tilts his face to look at him. </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"However, I want you to know that I have no regrets about our relationship, even if it one day costs me my job and reputation." </span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro presses their foreheads together.</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p>
                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "These past few months have been some of the best I've ever had. You can never ruin my life, Keith. You improve it."</span>
                              </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith pulls Shiro into a soft kiss before snuggling into Shiro's arms again. </span>
                                </p>
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">For the next month, they keep their romantic relationship completely off campus. </span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Then, for no apparent reason, Keith ghosts him for a week and a half. Shiro knows Keith's on campus but he's avoiding him.</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I believe something is amiss," Lotor tells Shiro when he asks. </span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That much I figured out on my own. Do you know what?" </span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor sighs.</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Unfortunately, he's been shutting me out as well. However, I have a theory as to what is likely occurring."</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Which is?"</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"At a guess, he is likely being harassed." </span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks at Lotor suddenly.</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "You think the other students are picking on him?"</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Given what he told you and what I know from experience? Absolutely. He is undoubtedly shutting us out in an effort to "protect us" from it."</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Turns out, Lotor was right. </span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Toward the end of the second week, Allura runs into Shiro's class while he's teaching. From the look on her face, he can tell its something serious.</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Shiro, there's been an incident."</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p>
                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro lets his class go early before following Allura to her office.</span>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                  <p>
                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith is sitting on the couch in Allura's office with Coran bandaging his knuckles. His face is bruised and he has a split lip, but that's the least of Shiro's concerns. From the look on Keith's face, he's having a catatonic meltdown. Matt and Adam are standing outside the office with Lotor watching him through the window into Allura's office.</span>
                                  </p>
                                </div>
                                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                  <p>
                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Lotor, what happened?!" </span>
                                  </p>
                                </div>
                                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                  <p>
                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It is as we suspected," Lotor tells him. "Professor Weiss might explain it better." </span>
                                  </p>
                                </div>
                                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                  <p>
                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro turns to Adam.<br/></span>
                                  </p>
                                </div>
                                <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                  <p>
                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"He was in a fight. 4 against 1. Guess who was the one." </span>
                                  </p>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"4 against 1?!"</span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "We believe there were others, but yes," Allura tells him. </span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro frowns and looks back at Keith.</span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Are there any other injuries besides the ones we see?" </span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Bruises, skinned hands and knees, possibly a bruised rib. Nothing too bad."</span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam turns to Shiro. </span>
                                    </p>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You should see three of the other guys." </span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks at his ex. </span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm guessing you broke them up?"</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Adam nods.</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Was heading to the mailroom when I heard the commotion. When I got there, I found Keith beating the shit out of one. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Two of the others were already on the ground. The fourth weasel had the nerve to claim Keith jumped them."</span></p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Matt looks incredulously at Adam. </span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"In a 4 against 1 fight?! Fucking seriously?!"</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "That was my reaction." </span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks back at Keith.</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "How long has he been like this?"</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Since I brought him in," Lotor tells him.</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro turns to Matt.</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Any chance you can find the security footage from that spot?" </span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Pidge and Hunk are doing that as we speak." </span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I will remain with my brother," Lotor volunteers.</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p>
                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
                                      </p>
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                            <p>
                                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt takes Shiro and Adam to the security monitor room. Pidge and Hunk look up as they enter. </span>
                                            </p>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                            <p>
                                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Just in time!" Pidge tells them. </span>
                                            </p>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                            <p>
                                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"We just found the right footage." </span>
                                            </p>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                            <p>
                                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Show us." </span>
                                            </p>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                            <p>
                                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Hunk looks at Shiro. </span>
                                            </p>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                            <p>
                                              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm gonna warn you, man. It's not easy to watch at first."</span>
                                            </p>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Noted. Show us." </span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Pidge pulls up the footage.</span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <em> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith enters the courtyard between the library, main office, Science building, and faculty building. He stops in his tracks and turns to run back the way he came when he stops when he sees something off camera. Keith backs up until he's in the middle of the courtyard as a group of 8 students enter the shot from each path. </span> </em>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Can we identify these students from this?" Shiro asks immediately.</span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "If not from this camera, from the others in that courtyard," Matt tells him.</span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"><em>Keith says something. There's no sound, but Shiro swears he can hear the "Leave me alone" anyway. The 8 of them circle Keith like a pack of hyenas on a single lion. One of them says something before shoving Keith into two others who hold him firm.</em> </span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam turns away as two start wailing on Keith while the others keep watch, but Shiro sets his jaw and refuses to look away. </span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Every blow they land, every soundless cry of pain from Keith, Shiro watches. </span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p>
                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Silently.</span>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn't notice the way his fists are shaking at his side.</span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> He doesn't notice the glare that forms on his face. </span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn't notice the concerned looks from Matt and Hunk. </span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn't notice the way Adam is looking at Shiro. </span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">All he sees is what's happening to Keith. </span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                          <p>
                                            <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"><em>His</em> Keith.</span>
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                            <p>
                                              <em> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The two bullies holding Keith up throw him to the ground. As Keith picks himself up, two of them are talking. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith suddenly goes rigid at something they say. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">A third bully notices and smirks. He starts saying something else as he and the other bullies circle Keith. Before he finishes speaking, Keith launches himself at the bully. The groups stares stunned as Keith beats the ever-loving shit out of this bully. Two of them try to pull Keith off their friend, but Keith just launches himself at a second bully to give him the same beating.</span> </em>
                                            </p>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Am I supposed to feel bad for them, because I don't," Pidge asks.</span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Beware the quiet ones," Matt adds. "I'd love to know what they said that made Keith finally snap."</span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro says nothing as he watches.</span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <em> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith launch himself at a third bully who gets the same as the first two. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">By now the four other bullies have fled, leaving only the three bullies on the ground plus one guy still standing. The fourth guy looks up and backs up as Adam runs into view with a dark-skinned man with a faculty badge.</span> </em>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Isn't that the head of the Communications department?" Shiro asks. "What's his name? Kevin?"</span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Curtis," Adam corrects. "And yeah, that's him."</span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <em> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam points Curtis in the direction of the office. Curtis quickly runs in that direction. As Adam approaches them, the fourth bully says something to him that promptly gets him yelled at.</span> </em>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Just guessing that's when he said, "kEiTh JuMpEd Us"" Matt asks Adam. </span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Yep." </span>
                                              </p>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                              <p>
                                                <em> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Adam walks to the other side of Keith and gets down on his knees so Keith can see him. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Allura and Lotor come running up with Curtis then. While Allura sends Curtis in the direction of security, Lotor immediately drops to his knees beside Adam and starts talking to Keith. Keith stops mid-punch and looks up at Lotor.  </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">After a few moments of Lotor speaking to him, Keith's face crumbles and he wraps his arms around his brother. Lotor hugs Keith back and carefully pulls Keith off the bully. Security comes running up as Lotor and Allura escort Keith toward the office.</span> </em>
                                              </p>
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"There's definitely enough here for a self-defense lawsuit if the families of the students beaten up try to press charges," Hunk remarks.</span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro steps to the back of the monitor room to compose himself. As tempting as it is to murder these bastards, it won't help.</span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As Shiro takes a deep breath to calm his rage, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Adam standing there. </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Let's go see if Keith's come out of his meltdown yet." </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro agrees. </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">On the walk back to the office, they cross the courtyard where it happened. Shiro stops for a moment at nearest sidewalk and stares. </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As Shiro remembers the moment right before Keith started beating the shit out of the bully, he recalls what Keith said about the other students being jealous the amount of attention Shiro's giving Keith. Shiro knows what the mouth movements for 'Shirogane' looks like. He has a feeling he knows exactly what the other student said that made Keith snap. </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">If Shiro's right...<br/></span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam silently steps up next to Shiro then after noticing Shiro wasn't walking with them anymore. </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm not judging you if its true, but there's a rumor about you and Keith..." </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro sighs. </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I know..." </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Is it true? Are the two of you..." </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">S</span>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">hiro nods.</span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Though, its up to him if we still are after this," Shiro tells him.</span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Adam nods acceptingly. </span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm... sorry..." </span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro turns to Adam. </span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"For the way I left."</span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Adam sighs. </span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"In your defense, you weren't wrong. I shouldn't have been so dismissive of my students. And honestly, I think we both knew that was coming for a long time." </span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro smirks. </span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That's what Pidge said. "Shoot the damn horse already!" Those were her exact words."</span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Adam laughs.</span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p>
                                                    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I am grateful that you stuck with me through my treatments and such," Shiro tells him.<br/></span>
                                                  </p>
                                                </div>
                                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                  <p></p>
                                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                    <p>
                                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I might be an asshole, but I'm not a complete dick." </span>
                                                    </p>
                                                  </div>
                                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                    <p>
                                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro laughs as they continue walking back to the office. </span>
                                                    </p>
                                                  </div>
                                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                    <p>
                                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"So, I've seen you and Curtis together a lot this year." </span>
                                                    </p>
                                                  </div>
                                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                    <p>
                                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Adam blushes.</span>
                                                    </p>
                                                  </div>
                                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                    <p>
                                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "We're just seeing where this goes."</span>
                                                    </p>
                                                  </div>
                                                  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                    <p></p>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They get back and find Lotor sitting next to Keith with the younger man leaning on him. Coran spots Shiro and Adam approaching. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Ah! Good, you've returned!" </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Allura turns to him. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"He came out of his meltdown a little while ago. He was asking for you."</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Without further comment, Shiro steps into the office. Keith doesn't look up at Shiro as he approaches but he knows Keith is aware he's there. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Could you guys give us a minute?" Shiro asks them all gently.</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> One by one, they all leave to give Shiro and Keith some privacy.</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">For a few seconds neither of them speaks. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro opens his mouth to speak but before he can, he hears... </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm sorry." </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro is immediately taken aback by how timid and fragile Keith sounds. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What?" </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith's looking down at his bandaged hands that are clenched in his lap.</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Drops of water are falling onto Keith's hands and Shiro's heart breaks.</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I'm sorry I was avoiding you... I'm sorry..." </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro immediately drops to his knees in front of Keith and takes the younger man's hands in his own.</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                      <p></p>
                                                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be apologizing, its me."</span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Tears are rolling down Shiro's face as he continues.</span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "I had a feeling something was wrong the moment you told me you wanted to keep our relationship off campus, but I ignored it. If I'd looked into it when you told me students were getting jealous, maybe we could have avoided this."</span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "That's why I didn't tell you..."</span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith sniffles. </span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I didn't want them to accuse you of playing favorites."</span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Keith..."<br/></span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It didn't matter anyway. Even after everything, they were still going to accuse you of raping me." </span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That's what made you finally snap, isn't it?" </span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's question was more a statement, but Keith still nods.</span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro rubs his thumbs across the backs of Keith's hands. </span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Keith. Can you look at me please?" </span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks up at Shiro with red, tear-filled eyes. </span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                        <p>
                                                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Do you want out?" Shiro asks him tearfully. "I promise, I won't be angry or hurt if you do. You didn't ask for this."</span>
                                                        </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith slides off the couch then and wraps his arms around Shiro's neck.</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "No! I don't want that! I love you!" </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and holds him tight. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I love you, Shiro." </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro hugs Keith tighter. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I love you too."</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
                                                    <p></p>
                                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1h0z5md">
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith is given a week off from class while the school deals with the aftermath of the fight. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                      <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">At Shiro's insistence, Matt reviews camera footage all the way back to January. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">What he finds is that these bullies had actually memorized the routes Keith takes everyday between classes and just waited in spots along those routes that were usually deserted at the time to pick on him. It had slowly built up over time until it boiled over.</span></p>
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The three bullies Keith beats up are immediately taken to the hospital. All three have grade 3 concussions and a cracked skull, one has a broken nose and the others have black eyes. They wake up a day later and remain in the hospital for a few days after that. Their parents attempt to press charges. After being shown the camera footage of their kids harassing Keith for several months leading up to the fight and a quick word from Lotor however, the charges are quickly dropped.<br/></span>
                                                      </p>
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">All the students involved are identified and then expelled. </span>
                                                      </p>
                                                      <p>
                                                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">By the end of Keith's second year, life has calmed down somewhat. Things remain that way for an entire year. Its not until fall term of Keith's fourth and final year that things start shaking again.</span>
                                                      </p>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro is walking back to his office from class one day when he sees Lotor in front of the administration building talking to a large, imposing man and a tiny, frail looking lady with long, white hair. Lotor doesn't look like he's particularly enjoying the conversation either.</p><p>Shiro doesn't think much of it until he enters his office to find Keith huddled in the far corner with the hood of his jacket over his head and rocking back and forth. He looks like he's trying to be as small as possible and Shiro can tell he's crying.</p><p>Shiro calmly walks to where Keith is huddled. He crouches down in front of him but knows better than to touch the younger man yet.</p><p>"I'm here, Keith..."</p><p>Keith stops rocking, but for several minutes he stays huddled in the corner, all the while Shiro waits patiently.</p><p>After 10 minutes, Keith takes a deep breath; letting Shiro know its safe to touch him now. As Shiro sits beside Keith on the floor, Keith leans into his side.</p><p>Keith opens his mouth and before the apology can be voiced, Shiro silences it with a kiss.</p><p>"What triggered your meltdown?"</p><p>"My parents are here."</p><p>Shiro frowns.</p><p>"Was that the couple I saw talking to Lotor?"</p><p>Keith nods.</p><p>"I haven't seen them since I was 16..."</p><p>"Do you know why they're here?"</p><p>Keith shakes his head.</p><p>"I just want them to leave!"</p><p>"Do you want me to call Allura to take you home?"</p><p>Keith shakes his head again.</p><p>"Not safe!"</p><p>"Allura's not safe or your home is not safe?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Shiro is at first confused because he knows for a fact that Keith trusts Allura. Then he realizes "Allura's not safe" has a double meaning.</p><p>"You mean its not safe for Allura?" he asks to clarify.</p><p>Keith nods.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"My parents aren't good people. How do you think Lotor learned to be so intimidating? Its not safe for me to go home and its not safe for Allura or anyone to be seen with me off campus. I was already in this building when Lotor texted me or I would have hidden somewhere else."</p><p>Shiro's heart aches as they come up with a plan to get Keith off campus without being seen by or with anyone.</p><p>~</p><p>The next day, Shiro gets the "pleasure" of meeting Keith and Lotor's parents himself when they show up at his office.</p><p>Their dad refuses to shake Shiro's hand when he introduces himself.</p><p>"My name is Zarkon and this is my lovely wife, Honerva."</p><p>"DOCTOR Honerva," said wife corrects.</p><p>"Can I help you with something?" Shiro asks.</p><p>"We have from a reliable source that you spend a lot of time with our son," Zarkon remarks.</p><p>Shiro raises an eyebrow at them calmly.</p><p>"Am I supposed to know who that is?"</p><p>"Keith," Dr. Honerva supplies.</p><p>"You realize I have a lot of students named Keith in my class, right? Its a fairly common name."</p><p>"Not like this one," Zarkon tells him.</p><p>"He's autistic," Dr. Honerva whispers as though it were something that should be shameful.</p><p>Shiro maintains his poker face.</p><p>"We simply wish to know how our boy is doing." Zarkon comments.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but that information is classified," Shiro tells them without missing a beat.</p><p>This isn't the first time he's dealt with overbearing parents and he doubts it'll be the last. The stakes are just higher.</p><p>"Well, we'd ask him ourselves, but he ran away from home when he was 16. We haven't spoken since. Do you know where he lives, by chance?" Zarkon asks.</p><p>So they don't know where his apartment is?</p><p>"I'm sorry, but that information is classified, even if I did know."</p><p>Dr. Honerva sighs sadly.</p><p>"He has always been a difficult child. We've done our best but still..."</p><p>Zarkon and Dr. Honerva then talk to him for the better part of an hour. Zarkon seems like a very charismatic man and Shiro's a little unnerved by how much Dr. Honerva reminds him of Pidge. In fact, Shiro gets the impression from their talk that they're harmless, caring, loving parents who genuinely want what's best for their son and are genuinely worried about him.</p><p>Or at least he would.</p><p>If they weren't also painting Keith like a selfish, ungrateful attention seeker with a violent temper that wronged them (not to mention, Shiro trusts Keith's word over theirs).</p><p>Shiro stands after they end their spiel.</p><p>"I sympathize with your problems, but that doesn't change the fact that everything involving a student's private information and account is strictly classified. I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to prepare for."</p><p>As he's escorting them out, Zarkon stands and Shiro gets the impression they're in a staring contest or standoff as they both stare firmly into the others' eyes. After several moments, Zarkon folds.</p><p>"Come along dear. We've reached another dead end, I'm afraid."</p><p>Even after they've left, Shiro doesn't for the life of him think that that's the last of it.</p><p>He sends a quick text to Lotor, Matt, and Allura before continuing about his business.</p><p>Keith's files are all in the main office and Shiro has already changed Keith's name in his phone to "baby" and deleted all of their texts.</p><p>He's not one bit surprised when he leaves that evening and notices a van following him.</p><p>For about a mile, it follows him no matter what he does.</p><p>Frowning, Shiro sends a quick text message to his friend Iverson, an ex-Navy Seal. He explains the situation and Iverson meets him just inside the door to his building from the parking lot.</p><p>The car followed Shiro the whole way.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me stop here to shake these guys."</p><p>They get into the apartment, which has a spectacular view of the parking lot. Sure enough, the van is parked next to his on the driver's side.</p><p>"Who'd you say these people were?" Iverson asks.</p><p>"My boyfriend's parents."</p><p>"Christ! You weren't kidding about them being controlling!"</p><p>"I can't be seen leaving here. I don't want to lead them to my boyfriend. Right now they don't know where he is and we're trying to keep it that way."</p><p>"Hate to break this to you, but I think you life is the one at risk at the moment. That van is in the perfect position for an abduction."</p><p>Shiro looks at Iverson.</p><p>"So how do I get out of here?"</p><p>Iverson shoots him a confident look.</p><p>"I got just the thing!"</p><p>They take the elevator down into the parking garage where the service vans are kept. Iverson is one of the maintenance guys for the apartment building so he has a set of keys for the vans.</p><p>"Get in the back and leave the driving to me," he says pointing to a van.</p><p>Shiro does what he's told and Iverson drives right past the car without them noticing. Shiro sends a text to a few people and has Iverson drive him to a town 2 miles south of the college to a gas station where a car waits. When they pull up, a dark-haired man who looks similar to Shiro steps from the car.</p><p>"Fancy seeing you here," the other man remarks as Shiro gets out of the van.</p><p>"Hey, Ryou."</p><p>The two brothers hug.</p><p>Shiro turns to Iverson.</p><p>"Thanks for the lift."</p><p>"Anytime. I'll text you when the van leaves so you can get your car."</p><p>The brothers get into Ryou's car and Ryou heads for a nearby neighborhood.</p><p>"How's he been?"</p><p>"Understandably scared shitless."</p><p>Ryou drives them to a house deep inside a gated community where Keith meets them by the front step.</p><p>He runs to Shiro and throws his arms around him the minute he steps from the car.</p><p>Shiro wraps his arms around the younger man when he notices the tears rolling down Keith's face.</p><p>"I'm here, Baby. Its ok."</p><p>Shiro leads Keith inside where they're greeted by Shiro's twin nephews and a toddler niece.</p><p>"Uncle Takashi!"</p><p>"Hey you two!"</p><p>Ryou turns to his kids.</p><p>"Boys, go play in the backyard with your sister, ok?"</p><p>The boys immediately run to the backyard with their sister toddling after them.</p><p>"Keep an eye on your sister!"</p><p>Shiro looks down at Keith still clinging to him like he'll disappear.</p><p>"Lets go sit down," he suggests before leading Keith to sit on the couch.</p><p>By the time Keith has calmed down, Allura, Pidge, and Matt have joined them.</p><p>Only when Keith is calm does Pidge pose the important question.</p><p>"Why now?"</p><p>They all look at her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Shiro asks.</p><p>"Well, Keith's been at this college for four years. Did they know your brother works here?"</p><p>Keith nods.</p><p>"They knew he went there and that I would likely run to him after getting kicked out, but they didn't care."</p><p>"Exactly! You enrolled four years ago. Why now?"</p><p>Keith thinks for a moment before realizing.</p><p>"They showed up right after one of my classes started a project about genetics and DNA. We're supposed to map our own DNA."</p><p>"Doesn't that require a DNA test?" Shiro asks.</p><p>"It does," Matt confirms.</p><p>"Which makes me wonder..." Keith adds contemplatively.</p><p>"Wonder what?" Allura asks.</p><p>"Well, I've always kinda suspected that my father isn't actually my biological father."</p><p>Keith looks at Shiro.</p><p>"Shiro, you've seen my parents and Lotor. Do you see any resemblance at all?"</p><p>"Now that you mention it, I don't."</p><p>"And now, when I'm supposed to get a DNA test, they're frantically trying to find me. Mom's always been iffy about me getting any blood work. Why? What are they trying to hide? Did mom have an affair?"</p><p>"You know, we can run a DNA test in our lab," Matt states.</p><p>"I can have my wife bring one home from the hospital today," Ryou adds.</p><p>"Would we not need the DNA of his parents as well?" Allura asks.</p><p>"Actually, we only need Lotor's," Pidge explains. "If they have different fathers, it'll show."</p><p>"How long will this take?" Keith asks.</p><p>"About a week," Matt tells him.</p><p>"In the meantime, you can stay here," Ryou offers.</p><p>"I don't want to endanger you or your family though," Keith remarks worriedly. "My parents are not nice people."</p><p>"I gathered that from my brother nearly getting kidnapped today," Ryou sasses.</p><p>Keith flinches and Ryou apologizes before explaining gently.</p><p>"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't understand the risks, Keith."</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I'm staying too," Shiro tells him.</p><p>Keith looks up at him in surprise.</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>"Not like I can return to my car anyway. I can't risk someone following me here."</p><p>Shiro pulls Keith into his side and kisses him.</p><p>"Besides, I'm not leaving you when you need me the most."</p><p>"I will inform Keith's professors of the situation and cancel your classes Shiro," Allura tells him.</p><p>~</p><p>For half of the next week, Shiro and Keith stay with Shiro's family while the DNA test is run before moving to stay with the Holts at their lab home. At the end of the week, they have the results.</p><p>Its worse than they thought.</p><p>"We're not related at all?!" Keith exclaims.</p><p>"DNA tests don't lie," Pidge remarks.</p><p>Keith looks at Lotor.</p><p>"Does that mean we're not...</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Lotor pulls Keith into a one armed hug until their foreheads are touching.</p><p>"Biological or not, you are my brother. No force, be it natural or unnatural will ever change that."</p><p>Keith gives Lotor a relieved smile.</p><p>Lotor turns to Pidge.</p><p>"I AM confused however. Mother was definitely pregnant for nine months before bringing Keith home."</p><p>"Could the babies have been switched like in that one show with the deaf kids?" Hunk asks.</p><p>"One way to find out," Pidge says.</p><p>Pidge runs a search for births at the hospital Keith was born in on and around the day he was born. Only one Keith was born in that hospital during the time their mom was at the hospital.</p><p>But his name wasn't Daibazaal.</p><p>"Kogane?" Keith asks.</p><p>Matt runs a separate search on a different computer.</p><p>The first thing that comes up is a news article dated the day Keith was brought home.</p><p>
  <strong>'BABY KIDNAPPED FROM HOSPITAL NURSERY'</strong>
</p><p>"I think we found what they were trying to hide..." Matt remarks.</p><p>"Why though?!" Hunk asks. "I mean, according to Lotor, they were expecting a kid of their own. Why steal one?!"</p><p>"It was a stillbirth," Ryou tells them with a shrug.</p><p>"How do you know?" Allura asks.</p><p>"If anyone knows about such things, its him," Shiro tells her. "Ryou's a labor and delivery nurse."</p><p></p><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Its why hospital nurseries and natal units are so heavily guarded. Whenever there's a stillbirth, the room the recovering mother is in, as well as the nursery, will be heavily watched by security because what sometimes happens is the mother that lost her baby, in her grief addled mind, will simply steal another from the hospital nursery."<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"How awful!" Allura says. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"So, what now?" Lance asks. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Before they can answer, Keith puts his hands over his ears and crouches right where he stands behind Matt's chair with his eyes closed.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Oh no..." </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro crouches down beside him.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Honestly, I'd be surprised if he didn't have a meltdown," Pidge states as she adjusts her glasses. "This is a lot to handle for a neural-typical person, let alone someone on the Spectrum."</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When the meltdown subsides, they decide to table the discussion until Keith's had a nap.</span>
    </p>
    <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro scoops Keith into his arms and carries him up the stairs to the spare bedroom in the Holt's living area of their lab. He gently lays Keith in the queen size bed and covers him up. He moves to leave when he feels a tug on his arm and</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> looks back.</span></p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith's too tired to speak, but his eyes say everything.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro quickly climbs into bed beside Keith and pulls his boyfriend into his arms. Keith then drifts off to sleep as Shiro watches over her.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">An hour and a half later, Keith blinks his eyes open.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Shiro?"</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro presses a kiss into Keith's forehead.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm here, baby."</span>
    </p>
    <p>Shiro pulls back enough to look down at the man in his arms.</p>
    <p>"Do I need to ask how you're doing?"</p>
    <p>Keith's silence says it all. When he does speak, its very quiet.</p>
    <p>"When I was little... I used to dream that my brother and I were adopted... and that there were people out there looking for us... who would love us and care for us... but I always understood that was just my childish way to cope with abusive parents who didn't love us."</p>
    <p>Keith sniffles and wipes his face before continuing.</p>
    <p>"But this... Everything I knew was a lie... I'm not related to ANY of them... I mean... I knew I didn't look like her either, but I just assumed it was because I looked like my birth father."</p>
    <p>Shiro's heart breaks at the lost look Keith gives him.</p>
    <p>"What do I do now?"</p>
    <p>Shiro kisses him briefly.</p>
    <p>"When you're ready, we'll figure that out."</p>
    <p>They lay in silence for a bit before Shiro hears.</p>
    <p>"What if they don't love Lotor?"</p>
    <p>Shiro feels a surge of affection for the younger man. Even when his world is upside down, he's worried about others.</p>
    <p>God he loves this man!</p>
    <p>Shiro kisses Keith's forehead again.</p>
    <p>"Patience, my love. One thing at a time."</p>
    <p>Keith yawns then, earning an endeared chuckle from Shiro.</p>
    <p>"Rest some more, baby. We'll talk more later."</p>
    <p>Keith snuggles into Shiro's arms.</p>
    <p>"I like being in your arms... feels safe..." he mumbles while drifting off to sleep.</p>
    <p>Just like that, Shiro's crying like a bitch.</p>
    <p>Tears roll down his face as he holds Keith protectively in his arms. Shiro's known since the incident with the bullies that he'd protect Keith with his life if needed. Its something else to hear Keith say Shiro makes him feels safe.</p>
    <p>Shiro cries silently for everything the man in his arms has been through and everything he'll go through in the near future.</p>
    <p>~</p>
    <p>Shiro must have cried himself to sleep, because the next thing he knows, he's being kissed awake by Keith. They head downstairs hand in hand to find the others hanging out in the lab.</p>
    <p>Lotor looks up as they enter.</p>
    <p>"Feeling better?"</p>
    <p>Keith nods before asking.</p>
    <p>"So, what now?"</p>
    <p>"Well, I did some digging and it looks like the search is still ongoing," Matt says as he pulls up several updated fliers with artist renderings that look remarkably like Keith. "The last update was 5 years ago."</p>
    <p>"At least they haven't stopped looking," Pidge says.</p>
    <p>"There's a phone number. Maybe we can just call it," Lance suggests.</p>
    <p>"What of Zarkon and Dr. Honerva?" Allura asks. "Surely, we cannot let them get away with this!"</p>
    <p>"One thing at a time, Allura. Right now, lets call the number and go from there," Shiro suggests.</p>
    <p>~</p>
    <p>Lotor calls the number and arranges for a detective to come out and validate their claim. The detective is a large man who takes one look at Keith and immediately knows they're telling the truth. Lotor then explains the situation and works out a plan with the detective.</p>
    <p>He adamantly refuses to let Keith be used as bait, but offers himself instead.</p>
    <p>"My brother has been through enough. However, they have been frequently dropping by my office lately for tea since this all began; undoubtedly in hopes of surprising my brother. If we work together, we might be able to apprehend them."</p>
    <p>Several detectives hang around with Matt in security until they see Zarkon and Dr. Honerva meet Lotor for tea. While in Lotor's office, the surrounding area is discreetly cleared. As they leave Lotor's office, they're immediately arrested and handcuffed. They lash out at Lotor as he looks on remorselessly. Allura stands outside the office with Coran and the rest of their friends and watches as they're loaded into a police care and driven away.</p>
    <p>While this is happening, Keith lay on the couch in Shiro's apartment with the door locked, just in case. He's sound asleep with his head in Shiro's lap as Shiro soothingly cards his fingers through Keith's hair.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">A week later, they contact Keith's birth parents and arrange for them all to meet. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The night before they're to meet, Keith stays at Shiro's apartment and frets over it with Shiro soothing him as best as he can. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">After a while, Shiro stops him all together with a single kiss.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That's enough of that for one night..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "But..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Shiro cuts him off with another kiss while making an 'uh-uh' sound. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"No more worrying tonight..." </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's kisses Keith again lazily. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He gently maneuvers his lover so Keith's laying on the bed with Shiro on top of him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Looks like I need to distract you..." Shiro breathes into Keith's mouth between kisses.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Please..." </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vrwoeq r-1p0dtai r-1d2f490 r-1jgb5lz r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-m5arl1">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith pulls him into a fiery, frenzied kiss, but Shiro quickly guides him into a kiss that's slow and sweet like molasses but warms Keith from the inside out.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll">
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Slow down, Baby... What's the rush? We've got all night..." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith whimpers into Shiro's lips as Shiro slips his tongue into Keith's mouth. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro spends a good 15 minutes making out with Keith before trailing his lips down to Keith's neck. Keith's hands start to slip down Shiro's body, but Shiro quickly removes them and pins them above Keith's head. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro nibbles Keith's ear before pulling back.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "No touching... Tonight is about you, Keith... Your pleasure, and your pleasure alone."<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks up at him puzzled. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"But I like pleasing you." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro gently caresses Keith's face as he looks down at him fondly. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I know... and I <em>LOVE</em> it... but I want to make you feel good, Keith. You've been through a lot lately and I want to spoil you a little."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods and Shiro resumes mapping Keith's body with his lips. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro gently kisses his way to Keith's chest.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> "Do you have <em>any</em> idea how breathtaking you are?" </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith looks at Shiro and shakes his head. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I didn't think so..."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro slowly drags his tongue across Keith's skin to one of his nipples. Once there, he swirled his tongue around the nipple before taking it into his mouth; pulling a moan from Keith. Shiro continues like this for 15 minutes; nibbling and licking and sucking the whole time. Eventually he continues down Keith's body, taking his time to press his lips to every part of Keith's body until eventually he gets to Keith's cock; standing hard and waiting for him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro takes his time with that too, spending a long time just mouthing it; earning him moans.<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Finally Shiro takes the tip into his mouth, drawing a gasp and a moan from Keith. After a few minutes, Shiro takes Keith's cock all the way into his mouth. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith moans louder as he buries his fingers in Shiro's hair.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They continue like this for the next hour with Shiro sucking Keith's cock slowly and sensually; Keith moaning loudly the entire time. Shiro feels a great deal of satisfaction at hearing Keith moan as he writhes with pleasure while Shiro sucks his dick.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Takashi..."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro looks up at Keith as he sucks the younger man's dick. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He's only ever "Takashi" when Keith's about to cum and they discovered not long ago that Keith can cum more than once.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">With that knowledge in mind, Shiro holds Keith's hips in place and doubles down on sucking Keith's dick.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith's moans get louder and more frantic and Shiro is more than a little grateful to have a basement apartment. Shiro groans at the death grip Keith has on his hair as the other man's hips try to squirm and buck.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro keeps them in place and continues the pace.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Shi... Prof... Takas... I'm..."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro smiles around Keith's dick.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">His favorite thing in this universe is to please Keith to the point where he switches between his name, title, and given name.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">With a long, loud moan, Keith's cum explodes into Shiro's mouth. Shiro doesn't pull off until he's swallowed every salty drop with a groan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro wipes his mouth as he moves up the bed where Keith lays panting. He immediately pulls Keith into another kiss.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm not done with you yet..."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">For the next several hours, Shiro pleases Keith. First with fingers, then a toy while he opens himself up, then with himself as he rides Keith until he cums a second time.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The entire time, Shiro focuses solely on Keith's pleasure while ignoring his own.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro lubes his own dick and lines it up with Keith's hole before pushing in, drawing a moan from Keith. Once Keith has adjusted, Shiro starts thrusting.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro fucks Keith for the next hour. Keith is delirious from pleasure as Shiro changes their positions. First with Keith beneath Shiro, then on top of Shiro, then with them both sitting upright with Keith in Shiro's lap. Shiro watches Keith moan helplessly with pleasure the whole time. He can feel his own pleasure cresting. He changes their positions one last time so Keith bends over the bed with his ass hanging off while Shiro stands and fucks him (because apparently they both REALLY enjoyed Shiro fucking Keith over the desk in the portable that one time. Even the part with Shiro covering Keith's mouth.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Even though he knows Keith loves it, Shiro still feels like he should ask every time.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Want me to cover your mouth with my hand?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods vigorously.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro positions his hand carefully over Keith's mouth so he can breathe before continuing to fuck him slow and hard. After about 15 minutes, Shiro cums inside Keith; filling him with Shiro's cum. Shiro can tell Keith has a little while to go before he cums completely.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro gets an idea.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Want me to eat you out?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods before asking.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Can we use the muzzle we just got?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro turns Keith's face toward him and gently caresses Keith's lips with his own.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Whatever you want, Baby. Tonight is about what you want."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro pulls out and quickly retrieves the muzzle before helping Keith put it on.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Ready?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith nods.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro slides his hand up Keith's back, drawing a sound of approval from Keith. Shiro spreads Keith's cheeks and groans at the sight of Keith's dripping hole. He drags his tongue across it and draws a gasp from Keith. Slowly and sensually, he laps up the cum dripping from Keith, making Keith moan into the muzzle. Shiro repeats the motion a few more times before pushing his tongue into Keith's hole.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He continues his slow, sensual, but relentless pace, drawing muffled moans that grow louder and louder as he fucks Keith with his tongue and fingers.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith moans helplessly into the muzzle.  All Keith can think is how good he feels. He doesn't want this feeling to end.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro knows.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He always knows.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That's why he drags it out as long as he can, enjoying the muffled sounds coming from Keith as he eats him out.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Eventually, Keith lets out a long moan as he cums hard. Shiro doesn't stop until Keith has collapsed on the bed panting.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith is boneless as Shiro stands and removes the muzzle. He can't resist the endeared smile that spreads across his faces when he sees the drowsy satisfaction on Keith's face. Shiro brushes his lips against Keith's cheek before getting a wet rag from the bathroom to clean them up. Once Shiro finishes and returns the rag to the bathroom, he rolls Keith over and moves his sleeping boyfriend into the bed. After removing and plugging in his prosthetic, he climbs into bed next to Keith. He then pulls Keith into his arms and quickly falls asleep.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">~</span>
  </p>
  <p>The meeting isn't until 1pm so they sleep in. They're starting to wake up when Lotor arrives at 11am.</p>
  <p>They get dressed while Lotor makes them breakfast. The detective arrives not long after they finish eating.</p>
  <p>Shiro and Lotor join them at Keith's insistence; though they would have tagged along, regardless. Shiro opts to sit up front so Keith can sit with his brother. The entire drive Keith holds Lotor's hand nervously with Lotor reassuring him he's safe.</p>
  <p>They drive out to the countryside through a farming town with fields of both crops and livestock. Soon they turn onto a farm with rows upon rows of fruit trees lining the left side of the long driveway and pastures on the right side. There are two pastures, one with horses, cows, and donkey's, and another with sheep and goats.</p>
  <p>The car follows the driveway until they arrive at a 2-story farmhouse with a tire swing hanging from a tree in the front yard and a big barn visible behind it.</p>
  <p>As they get out of the car, Shiro sees a couple walk outside and down the stairs with 2 daughters trailing behind them; 1 teenager and 1 preteen. The resemblance is undeniable. Keith looks like his mom with his dad's hair and eyes while his sister is the opposite. The younger sister is either adopted or has all recessive genes because she looks nothing like any of them.</p>
  <p>Keith is so focused on the farm animals as he gets out of the car, he doesn't notice them until they reach the base of the stairs.</p>
  <p>He quickly steps behind Lotor.</p>
  <p>"At ease... I will let no one harm you..." Lotor soothes him.</p>
  <p>Keith peaks around his brother shyly.</p>
  <p>"Its alright, son. Take your time," Keith's father tells him understandingly.</p>
  <p>"This must be overwhelming to you," his mom adds.</p>
  <p>Keith nods.</p>
  <p>Keith's dad turns to Lotor.</p>
  <p>"Akira Kogane, this is my wife Krolia, and our two daughters; Acxa and Romelle."</p>
  <p>"Just Lotor is fine for the moment."</p>
  <p>"I understand you were the one who called in about our son," Krolia comments.</p>
  <p>"I am, though I did not come seeking a reward. I merely came to give my brother something familiar to ground him as well as to ensure he is indeed safe here. No offense."</p>
  <p>Akira and Krolia both smile.</p>
  <p>"None taken. Its good someone has been looking after him all this time."</p>
  <p>"As I assured him, blood relation or not; he is my brother."</p>
  <p>Akira holds his hand out to Keith, who takes it hesitantly without letting go of Lotor's hand.</p>
  <p>They head inside and Keith is lead to a couch where he is promptly greeted by a heavily pregnant dog.</p>
  <p>"That's Stella," Krolia tells him.</p>
  <p>Keith relaxes as he pets the dog.</p>
  <p>"Are those llamas with your sheep?" Shiro asks as he looks out a window.</p>
  <p>"They sure are," Akira confirms.</p>
  <p>"They're called guard llamas," Keith explains without looking up from Stella. "Unlike domestic sheep who are extremely docile and relaxed, llamas are always alert for predators. Adding a llama, alpaca, or guanaco to a herd of sheep drastically reduces the amount of sheep lost to wildlife."</p>
  <p>"That's right!"</p>
  <p>There's a hint of pride in Akira's voice as he speaks.</p>
  <p>"You know a lot about farming?"</p>
  <p>"Specifically farm animals," Lotor explains. "He has always had an affinity for animals."</p>
  <p>"I like animals..." Keith says calmly. "They don't care if you're gay or have autism."</p>
  <p>Krolia sits beside him on the couch.</p>
  <p>"I have autism as well."</p>
  <p>Keith looks up at her suddenly.</p>
  <p>"You do?"</p>
  <p>She nods and Keith practically throws himself into her arms and hugs her tight. She's taken by surprise, but quickly hugs him back.</p>
  <p>Keith clings to her, repeating the same sentence over and over...</p>
  <p>"I'm not alone..."</p>
  <p>Understanding dawns on Krolia's face and she hugs him back tighter.</p>
  <p>Lotor looks at Akira.</p>
  <p>"None other than Keith had autism in our family. He was frequently shamed for it growing up."</p>
  <p>A look of pure murder crosses Krolia's face. Akira's expression is better schooled, but Shiro can see his fists trembling with anger.</p>
  <p>"Hey, Kolivan?"</p>
  <p>Akira turns non-nonchalantly to the detective.</p>
  <p>"I don't suppose we could get a few minutes alone with them in a room?"</p>
  <p>"As much as I would pay to see that, no."</p>
  <p>"We just want to talk..."</p>
  <p>Kolivan smirks.</p>
  <p>"Even if I believed that were true, they're both under heavy security at the moment. Apparently she's not the only one with a criminal record."</p>
  <p>"I am positively shocked..." Lotor remarks flatly.</p>
  <p>"Apparently, he's the leader of the Galra Crime Syndicate. They've been kidnapping, murdering, and whatnot for God knows how long. We've been trying to get him for years. We've captured most of his guys, but one of his henchmen is still at large."</p>
  <p>Shiro can see Keith tense in Krolia's arms.</p>
  <p>"I am assuming you mean Sendak," Lotor guesses with a frown.</p>
  <p>"You know him?"</p>
  <p>"He practically lived at our house growing up. More importantly though, he is a source of unbridled terror for Keith."</p>
  <p>As if to prove his point, Keith starts having a massive panic attack in Krolia's arms.</p>
  <p>Krolia kneels in front of him to help calm him as the dog starts to whimper and lick Keith's face.</p>
  <p>"Perhaps we can continue this discussion another time," she suggests.</p>
  <p>As soon as they calm Keith down, his eyes start to droop.</p>
  <p>"Might I suggest a nap?"</p>
  <p>Keith nods at his brother's suggestion.</p>
  <p>"There's a room for you upstairs!" Romelle exclaims.</p>
  <p>Up until now, Romelle's been petting a cat while Acxa fidgets with her phone.</p>
  <p>Keith smiles and lets his mom and sisters lead him up the stairs. 30 minutes later, his mom returns without them.</p>
  <p>"Acxa has returned to her room and Romelle is glued to Keith's side."</p>
  <p>Shiro looks at Lotor.</p>
  <p>"What were you saying about Sendak?"</p>
  <p>"Sendak is 15 years older than me and has always been in our family, but I do not believe he is related. Whenever I asked, I never got a straight answer. He has been OBSESSED with Keith since the day he was brought home. I cannot tell you the number of times I locked Keith and myself in a room when he was a baby. As he went through puberty, it got worse. He is now Keith's stalker. He is EXTREMELY possessive of Keith as well as abusive."</p>
  <p>Lotor looks at Shiro.</p>
  <p>"You recall the incident Keith mentioned with his boyfriend that got him outed?"</p>
  <p>Shiro nods.</p>
  <p>"It was <span class="u"><strong>Sendak</strong> </span>who orchestrated it out of jealousy when he found out. When my brother was kicked out, it took me 2 years to locate him because Sendak found him first. It was only when Keith got the courage to flee that he showed up at my doorstep. He told me everything."</p>
  <p>It hits Shiro then.</p>
  <p>"Was it Sendak who tried to follow me home that one time?"</p>
  <p>"Indeed it was. It is the reason Keith was so terrified when he heard. He knew exactly who was following you. It is also why he would not go home or let Allura escort him there. If Sendak had seen Allura taking him home, he would have tried to kill her."</p>
  <p>"Allura's not exactly a shrinking violet though," Shiro comments while being thankful his brother's house is under his wife's family name.</p>
  <p>"Do not underestimate Sendak," Lotor advises.</p>
  <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As the search for Sendak continues, Keith stays with his family, half to get better acquainted with them and half for his own safety. Shiro returns to his apartment with Lotor and they both return to work. Lotor withdraws Keith from his classes and files for a leave of absence. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Once its approved, for the entire fall term Keith stays with his family. </span></p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He calls Shiro every night to tell him what they've been doing. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He tells Shiro that his sister Acxa doesn't have autism like him and their mom, but she's genuinely quiet and shy at first like he is. Because of this, it takes them a month to be comfortable enough to talk to each other.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">His sister Romelle on the other hand had zero issues talking to him. She quickly becomes attached to him and follows him around the farm like a duckling. Like Shiro suspected, Romelle's adopted (which is likely why she's so attached to Keith). Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was 3 and she was separated from her then 2 year old brother. Keith's family is still looking for her brother and fully intends to adopt him as well. They are also in the process of adopting Lotor, much to Keith's joy.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">With all the excitement and joy and the lack of information on Sendak, its understandable that they would all let their guard down.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith spends the holidays with his birth family and decides to return to class for winter term, taking weekend trips to see his parents and sisters.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">By the time spring break is approaching, they've completely forgotten about Sendak.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">A phone call reminds Shiro of everything.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro's at his brother's house when the call comes in.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He frowns when he sees its Lotor.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn't even say hello.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hospital. Now."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro feels ice in his lungs as he drives for the hospital.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor meets him in the waiting room.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Lotor, what happened?!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Sendak has shown himself."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Lotor leads him to a room where Akira stands with Acxa and Romelle seated at the bedside of an unconscious and badly injured Krolia.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What happened?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Krolia and Keith went for a walk together when they were apparently jumped," Lotor explains. "Neighbors saw the whole thing. Krolia held Sendak off for a great deal of time so Keith could run for it. They said he ran for the woods."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Akira straightens up calmly.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Girls, stay with your mother."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Akira calmly turns on his heel and leaves.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm coming with you," Shiro states.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I will remain here," Lotor states. "My talents are of better use here."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro follows Akira outside. There are dark clouds in the distance as the two men walk to a pickup truck with a shotgun in the gun rack in the back window.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"We've roughly an hour and a half before the storm rolls in and washes any tracks away."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They climb into the truck and head out. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The two men ride in silence the entire drive to where the incident happened. When they get there, he parks the truck on the side of the road. As they get out, Akira grabs an ax from the toolbox in the back and puts it on his belt before grabbing the shotgun off the rack. He grabs a few rounds from the pouch hanging from it and loads them into the gun before opening the glove compartment and handing Shiro the handgun he pulls from it. He then closes the door to the truck with the shotgun still in his hand.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Together they walk over to where the scuffle took place.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Akira crouches down to look at the tracks in the dirt.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Going by what the neighbors said and how well I know my wife, Keith got a good 30 minute head start before Sendak was able to go after him."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Keith told me he was getting to know the trails around here pretty well."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"That he has."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Akira locates two sets of tracks heading into the woods.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Got them. Let's move!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As they follow the tracks, Shiro is struck by the similarities in Keith and his father's looks of calm fury. Through Akira's tracking skills, they follow the footsteps up a path to a mountain pass toward a cliff over a gorge. Soon they hear shouting and start running toward it.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As they get closer, they can make out what's being said.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You've been a naughty boy, haven't you Keith! First, you put sleeping pills in my alcohol to put me to sleep so you could run away! You could have killed me, Keith! And after I took you in when your parents kicked you out!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">So that's how Keith got away from him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Then, you went and hid with your brother for YEARS without telling me where you were! Do you know how worried I was about you?! Then I finally find you, only to learn you have been cheating on me! Didn't you learn the last time?!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They burst into the clearing at the edge of the cliff to see the guy who had been following Shiro that one day sitting on top of a crying Keith with a knife against Keith's cheek.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Akita already has his shotgun pointed at Sendak's head.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Drop the knife and get off my son!"<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro aims his own gun at the large man as he looks up at them.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Sendak grabs Keith and pulls him into a choke-hold so he can use Keith for a blood shield.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He growls in Keith's ear.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You ungrateful shit... after everything your parents and I did for you, this is how you thank us!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He puts the knife to Keith's throat.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Maybe I should do everyone here a favor and just kill you right now."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Let Keith go and drop the knife or we'll shoot!" Shiro shouts.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Sendak throws a look at Shiro.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You'd have to shoot through Keith in order to carry out that threat, Professor."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Akira racks the slide on his shot gun.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I will not lose my son to you people again! Let him go!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Sendak looks at him smugly.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"And what will you do if I..."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">BANG!!!</span> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Before he can finish the question, Akira pulls the trigger and puts a shot in Sendak's head, making him drop Keith as he falls to the ground dead.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Akira drops his gun and catches Keith as he runs crying into his father's arms.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Over and over Akira repeats the same thing.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I've got you, son..."</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Sendak dead and Zarkon and his wife in prison, they all breathe a little easier at knowing that, for the first time in Keith's life, he's finally safe.</p><p>Zarkon and Honerva are each found guilty of 1 count of kidnapping, 2 counts of child abuse, and a number of other crimes. As part of a plea deal, they sign a form basically allowing Lotor to be adopted by Keith's parents. Instead of serving life sentences each, they each have to serve 40 years with no chance for parole.</p><p>This is of course not counting the numerous other trials they both have waiting.</p><p>Apart from Zarkon being the leader of a crime syndicate, Honerva has also been performing unethical experiments on the people Zarkon's syndicate kidnaps in addition to willfully providing medical care for the Galra Crime Syndicate's members.</p><p>Unfortunately, there have been a few negative outcomes to all of this.</p><p>Due to the trauma he suffered, Keith ends up taking the rest of winter term to recover. This of course means he'll have to repeat his entire senior year of college, but Shiro, Lotor, and pretty much everyone close to him assures him it's OK. Also, his PTSD from all of this proves to be so great that his therapist recommends he get a service dog.</p><p>Fortunately, Stella had her puppies right before Spring break and while it will take a while for the puppy to be old enough to train, it won't be hard to get him one.</p><p>Also, with all the publicity surrounding Keith and his case and Shiro's involvement in it, Shiro knows it's only a matter of time before word gets around campus of Shiro's relationship with Keith. Shiro knows he has a limited window of time to figure out what to do so Keith won't have to endure anymore emotional trauma.</p><p>His answer comes in the form of a visit to his doctor. Rather than take a leave of absence, Shiro retires.</p><p>That's the easy part.</p><p>The hard part is telling Keith.</p><p>"Your tumor came back?"</p><p>Shiro sighs.</p><p>"Technically, no. The tumor itself is still gone. However, it looks like some of the cancer cells survived. The good news is my doctor believes we caught it early."</p><p>"The bad news is you have cancer..."</p><p>Shiro looks at Keith.</p><p>"Yeah... I'm sorry..."</p><p>"The fuck are you sorry for?! You have cancer."</p><p>"Still. You've already been through a lot... I'm sorry I'm adding..."</p><p>Keith cuts him off by grabbing Shiro's tie and yanking him in for a fierce kiss.</p><p>"Don't you dare say you're adding to my problems!"</p><p>Keith presses their foreheads together as he continues.</p><p>"You have been by my side through all the bullshit I've been through the past four years, so if you think for a MOMENT that I will <span class="u">EVER</span> abandon you when you need me, you're wrong!"</p><p>Shiro smiles at him.</p><p>"So what happens now?" Keith asks.</p><p>"Well, the cancer has spread to about a little up my right humorous so rather than put me on chemo again, they're just going to amputate it at the shoulder to keep it from spreading. After that, it'll be learning to live without my right arm."</p><p>Shiro looks up at Keith with a wry smile.</p><p>"But at least I won't have to relearn how to write and whatnot!"</p><p>~</p><p>The amputation is scheduled for the following week. Once his arm is amputated, its rehab and physical therapy.</p><p>Through it all, Keith stays at Shiro's side. They move in together right before the start of term.</p><p>Keith returns to classes in the fall with his new service dog, Kosmo and by winter term is on track to earn his bachelor's degree in May.</p><p>Its during Christmas term that the Holt family develops a new arm for Shiro.</p><p>"Is it a prosthetic?"</p><p>"Nope, its techno-organic!" Pidge tells him. "We would attach similarly to how a severed limb would be reattached. After that, you'd be in rehab and physical therapy to learn how to use the new arm."</p><p>"How soon would we be able to do the surgery?"</p><p>"About a month from now if you choose to do it."</p><p>~</p><p>Shiro tells Keith about it that night.</p><p>"So... what do you think?"</p><p>Keith raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"I <em>think</em> its your decision, not mine. What do you want to do?"</p><p>"I want to go through with it. I trust the Holts."</p><p>"Then schedule the surgery already."</p><p>~</p><p>The surgery is a success and during Keith's final term in college, Shiro quickly learns how to use his new arm.</p><p>A week before Keith's graduation ceremony, Shiro is lying awake in the bed they share; silently watching him sleep.</p><p>He thinks of the past five years and what they've meant to him. He also thinks of how much the man beside him has grown to mean to him. He knows he can't live without him now.</p><p>So he decides he won't have to.</p><p>~</p><p>As Shiro sits in the audience at Keith's graduation ceremony, he watches proudly as Keith walks across the stage with Kosmo walking loyally at his side.</p><p>He knows what Keith plans to do after he graduates. His parents have an old shack and barn on their land that Keith wants to bring up to code (it has an outhouse and a water pump outside the front door) and then renovate to fit his needs. Once finished, he plans to open a home for pets who are left homeless by the sudden death of their owner (Shiro's heart nearly exploded when Keith told him. This man has such a good heart!).</p><p>With Shiro's arm fully healed, he's been thinking long and hard about what to do now. He could go back to work as a professor, but honestly Shiro doesn't want to be a professor anymore. He still wants to teach and enjoys doing it but he'd really like to do something from home. Matt suggested Shiro become an online teacher and Keith told Shiro how much a teacher like Shiro can mean to someone like Keith who struggles to speak up and advocate for themselves.</p><p>With the money he'd make from online schooling as well as help from Keith's family and Keith's new freelance job, he wants to help fund Keith's shelter for homeless pets.</p><p>As Keith waves at them after getting his diploma, Shiro smiles as the stage lighting glints of the shiny ring Shiro put on the other man's finger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>